


A Real Party

by PrincessLaLa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira also gets naked at the end for pretty easy-to-guess reasons, Akira and Yusuke being huge dorks, Akira quotes titanic a lot, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers for Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLaLa/pseuds/PrincessLaLa
Summary: In which Akira and Yusuke watch Titanic after Yusuke fails to actually get a Certain reference and LOTS of fluff ensues.





	

Yusuke is clueless and didn’t always get pop culture references. To say that he isn’t would be a filthy lie. Some lost references Akira found forgivable, others not so, as was the case of the “French Girls Episode”, as he sometimes liked to call it.

It had all started when Akira had been spending time with Yusuke like any usual day. Akira had, in a moment of flirtatious humor-filled boldness, turned to his boyfriend and playfully told him “Paint me like one of your French Girls” while wiggling his eyebrows.

Yusuke’s reaction still surprised Akira, even for everything he knew about his boyfriend and his quirks. “French girls?” Yusuke had asked, a look of complete confusion clouding his face. “I don’t know any French girls, unless Haru counts?” He inquired, obviously thinking about his best friend and her French-themed thief outfit. “You want me to paint you like Haru???”

Akira had stared back at the blue-haired boy in shock. “Wait, you mean to tell me you have never heard that reference?” he had asked. Surely with Yusuke being a painter and people being the way they are, at least someone must have made at least one joke with that reference.

Yusuke just shook his head. “I didn’t know that was referencing anything. Where is it from?” He had asked.

“It’s from ‘Titanic’, aka only one of my favorite movies!” Akira said, feigning offense at Yusuke’s ignorance. “Looks like I know what we’re going to be watching for our next movie night.”

And that was how the two later found themselves sitting on the couch at Yusuke’s place and watching the movie.

Akira popped the disc into the DVD player and settled back on the couch, placing his arm around Yusuke as the blue-haired boy snuggled close to him, pulling the blanket around the both of them and getting cozy. Akira turned to Yusuke, “So you want to go to a real party?” He said, smirking a little. Yusuke just looked at him in confusion before Akira kissed his cheek and told him he’ll understand soon.

As the movie started and the opening score started playing, Yusuke watched in complete silence, unsure what to expect as the camera panned over the images of a shipwreck. “So when do Kate Winslet and Leo DiCaprio come in?” Yusuke asked.

Akira ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. “Soon. Just watch okay?” Yusuke nodded and just reached for the popcorn bowl on the coffee table in front of them.

Every so often, Akira looked over at Yusuke whenever a key scene was happening to see his reaction. What he saw did not disappoint.

During the Flying Scene, Akira heard Yusuke quietly gasp in awe, no doubt stunned by the beautiful cinematics and score of the scene. Akira just smiled and pulled Yusuke closer to him, savoring the romantic moment.

As soon as Rose said “I want you to draw me like one of your French girls,” Akira heard Yusuke quietly mutter “Oh”, as if he just suddenly realized that was what the brunet had meant when he made that reference. Akira laughed to himself as he briefly squeezed Yusuke’s shoulder as if to acknowledge that he heard Yusuke.

As Akira had expected, Yusuke had a very strong reaction to the drawing scene.

“Oh come on!” Yusuke exclaimed, sitting up and gesturing towards the screen. “His shading and outlining technique is AWFUL.”

Akira chuckled. “It’s just a movie Yusuke, calm down.”

“You can’t shade breasts like that! I’m surprised a cohesive image is actually coming out of this.”

Akira laughed as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before pulling him back to lean against him, all the while Yusuke kept grumbling about the art scene. Trust Yusuke to get worked up over the inconsistencies in a movie drawing scene.

During the car scene, Akira blushed as he felt Yusuke shift closer to him and lean his head on the brunet’s shoulder. When he saw that the blue-haired boy was blushing at the scene, Akira kissed the top of his head, causing the shade of pink on Yusuke’s face to deepen.

When the Titanic hit the iceberg, Akira could feel Yusuke jump at the sudden noise, no doubt not expecting the noise to be so loud. When he turned to see Yusuke’s expression, he could see a look of worry and confusion on his face. “Tell me they’re somehow not going to die when the ship sinks.” Yusuke said. Akira just smiled knowingly and kept silent while Yusuke just grumbled about him being vague.

When Rose whispered “I won’t let go Jack” before the rescue boat arrived, Akira turned to see Yusuke staring intently at the screen, wide-eyed in disbelief as his eyes looked like they were about to water. Akira took his hand and squeezed it to try and comfort his boyfriend.

As Celine Dion sang the final notes to her song and the credits stopped rolling, Akira heard sniffles and sobbing coming from the blue-haired boy.

“Yusuke, are you alright?” Akira asked, turning towards his boyfriend and looking him in the eyes.

“Jack deserved to live!” Yusuke sobbed, choking back tears. “The door was big enough for the both of them, why couldn’t Rose just move?”

“Shhh it’s okay.” Akira said, hugging Yusuke and rubbing comforting circles into his back. “James Cameron is an asshole.”

“I know the movie was about a sinking ship but I didn’t think it would be this sad.” Yusuke said as his hiccups and sobs subsided, Akira’s calming methods taking effect on him.

“Don’t worry, It happened to me too when I first watched it.” Akira replied, kissing Yusuke’s forehead. “Are you feeling better?” He asked the blue-haired boy, stroking his hair.

Yusuke nodded. “Yes. I think so.” He answered.

Akira gave Yusuke a quick kiss on the lips before he pulled away and smiled. “That’s good to hear.” He said, reaching to his bag on the coffee table and pulling out another DVD case. “How about we cheer up with another movie? I also brought ‘Grease.’”

~~~~~

“You know we don’t have to do this.” Akira said, a hint of embarrassment creeping into his voice as Yusuke led him to the living room couch the next day, where an easel with a canvas had been set up in front of it. When he had told Yusuke to paint him like a French girl, he had been mostly joking and didn’t think the blue-haired boy would ACTUALLY do it.

“I want to do this.” Yusuke said firmly. “I’m determined to paint you better than that atrocity that happened when Jack tried to draw Rose. Now, strip!”

Akira blushed as he followed his boyfriend’s orders. Once the artist made up his mind about something, it was very difficult to get him to change it. Still though, Yusuke’s eagerness to paint him naked in such a suggestive pose made him feel flustered, especially when he considered that normally he was the one who was offering to strip and pose suggestively for his boyfriend’s paintings (Usually with much of the intended innuendo lost on his clueless boyfriend).

Once naked, Akira was guided to lie down on the couch and told how to pose by the blue-haired boy, blushing a little at the submissive and vulnerable pose Yusuke had settled on having him do. As Yusuke got to work sketching and painting him, Akira found his heart beating faster and his face heating up. This was not the first time Akira had been the subject of Yusuke’s paintings, nor had it been the first time Yusuke had seen him naked, but it was like as Rose had said, there was something about being painted naked by the person you love as that was exhilarating and exciting and heart-pounding, and in Akira’s current state of undress, he was trying so hard to keep his excitement from showing. At least Akira could take comfort in the fact that Yusuke was in the same boat, if the blush on his face that was there despite the look of intense concentration was anything to go by.

After some time, Yusuke put his brush down and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, signaling that he was done. He gestured for Akira to come over and look at his work. Akira got up from his seat and walked over to the other side of the easel. What he saw when he looked in the painting was almost like looking in a mirror. Textured brush strokes and vibrant colors and shading all came together to form an image of Akira lying down with his hand in his hair and his face turned towards Yusuke, the piercing gaze of his black eyes almost giving the painting a life of its own. The painting looked so realistic Akira could have sworn he saw his self in the painting faintly breathing.

“It’s beautiful.” The brunet breathed, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the painting while the paint was still wet. “You were right; you did do a better job.” He said, kissing Yusuke’s cheek and continuing to stare at the painting.

Yusuke smiled as his face turned pink from hearing his boyfriend’s compliment. “O-of course! I wouldn’t call myself an artist if I didn’t do a good job.” Yusuke stammered trying to remain his composure at his boyfriend’s praise as well as the fact that he was becoming increasingly more aware that Akira was still naked and standing incredibly close to him.

Akira noticed his boyfriend’s flustered expression and smirked. He pressed himself up against the blue-haired boy, placing one hand on the other boy’s hip and the other on his chest. “You’ve worked so hard, you deserve a reward.” Akira said, gently tracing a pattern onto the other boy’s chest and leaning up to whisper to in his ear. “Lay your hands on me Yusuke.”

Yusuke, beet red from Akira’s forwardness at this point, just blushed and nodded as he put his hands on Akira’s waist as Akira kissed him and guided him back to the couch and he slowly undressed him. As Akira made a mental note to add this to his list of things that have successfully gotten him laid with Yusuke, he silently thanked his favorite movie for helping him out and being the most unexpected wingman he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve all been there Yusuke. We’ve all been there. It’s been years and every time I watch the movie I keep thinking it’ll somehow end differently lmao. 
> 
> Also Headcanon that Akira has a secret thing for sad chick flicks as well as 80’s and 90’s “teen movies” and Ryuji teases him often about it once he learns that secret. Also headcanon that after this Yusuke draws the Flying scene with him and Akira as Rose and Jack but he doesn’t tell anyone about it.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one (Especially since a lot of people wanted it as a fic after I wrote it as a short headcanon on tumblr) and since Shukita is one of my current favorite ships I’m determined to write more for these two very soon. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you want to talk to me about Shukita or Persona 5 or give me more prompts feel free to hit me up on my tumblr @Tearsofahime!


End file.
